Nero Shock
Nero Shock was a male Challenger that competed in The White Games. he hailed from the United States. Overall he placed 22nd out of 24. 'Early Life' TBD 'Personality' Nero is a slightly troubled, weird person. He is usually ecstasic about his tasks, and always want to get them done with. He is usually talking to himself, or just being silent, observing his surroundings and taking everything in. He is a maniac. But not the kind of maniac that loves killing and torturing. He always has a little lop-sided smile on his face. Whenever he does something that he feels makes him accomplished he will cackle madly until he gets bored of laughing and goes on to the next thing. 'Appearance' Nero has unkempt, frizzy brown hair that tickles down the nape of his neck, his bangs covering his eyes slightly. He has rigid shoulders and is quite lanky, however, his arms are slightly muscled. He has pale skin and is relatively tall. 'Rankings' 'Games' Nero was among the twenty-four teenagers choosen for The White Games. During the first three hours of the program, Nero wandered around the island in search of either supplies or someone to attack. Soon enough, he came upon Nora Lemori and silently watched her from the bushes. When she became aware of his presence, she began screaming and crying for help. Nero then managed to tackle her down, pinning her arms to the ground with his knees and using one hand to hold her head in place, before repeatedly slamming a huge rock against her skull with the other. The shards of her cracked cranium soon punctured her brain, causing her death. Nero became the first Challenger to make a kill. Immediately following this, the ringing of datapads alerted him to the presence of Imogen Sykes and Oreo Dutton, both of whom had watched him kill Nora. He promptly gave chase, but he lost the two of them during the ensuing flight through the forest. Nero spends the majority of Day 2 hiding out in the forest, unaware that Chris Barnard and his group are planning on finding him. Later in the day, Nero was in a forest meadow playing with butterflies when the group found him. Chris misses with the first arrow that he unleashes, and Nero flees from the group, climbing a tall tree for safety. Chris and his group camp beside the tree. On Day 3, Nero watches from his perch in the tree as Felix and Justine desert the alliance and are promptly attacked by Chris and Nic. The two escape and Nic is wounded during the fight. Afterwards, Nero calls down to them and requests an alliance. In response, Chris shoots him with an arrow. He falls from the tree, severely wounded, and Nic proceeds to finish him off by stabbing him in the throat repeatedly. Nero was the third death of program. Kills Nora Lemori Allies N/A Other Killed by: Nic Ambrosini 'Aftermath' TBD 'Trivia' * Nero made the very first kill of The White Games, Nora Lemori. *Nero was one of five Challengers not to receive a PoV during The White Games. The other four are Nora Lemori, Ali Ajmal, Nicolò Ambrosini, & Jotaro Kujo. Category:The White Games Category:Males Category:Knife Users Category:22nd Place